Deep End
by Hazaazel
Summary: Une dispute de trop, et Kuroo part de la maison sans se retourner. Une dispute de trop, et c'est leur monde qui s'écroule. (La fanfic de rupture que personne n'avait demandée, OiKuro, UA Université)
1. Stitches

Bonjour ! Après quelques semaines d'absence, je reviens avec la super fic totalement cheesy qui vous plaira quand même, j'espère. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc ça devrait aller vite au niveau des updates, surtout qu'il y a le NaNo 2016 qui arrive et que je compte le faire ! Avec une fanfic Haikyuu!, donc j'aurai quelque chose à poster en décembre ! (enfin... j'espère haha).

Pour cette fois, c'est de l'OiKuro, et ni magie ni UA trop important (ils sont à l'université, c'est tout). Soyez fiers de moi, surtout que ça ne va pas durer ^^ Le titre est une idée de Nuity, allez lire ses fanfics, elles sont géniales !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tetsu,_

 _Tu n'avais jamais crié aussi fort et cette fois je crois que c'est la bonne – la fois où tu me quittes et pars sans te retourner. Je l'ai cherché, après tout. Je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir._

La maison tremble sous leurs cris, mais Tetsurou ne peut se retenir. C'en est trop, tout est trop, comme si on avait retiré le bouchon au fond de la baignoire et que tout son contenu se précipitait vers lui pour l'engloutir. Il ne se soucie même pas de ce qui a commencé la dispute, un caleçon sale qui traînait, une remarque un peu trop acide, rien du tout – probablement ça. Ils n'ont plus besoin de sujet pour se disputer, ces temps-ci, comme si toute la rancœur qu'ils avaient retenue se manifestait maintenant dans une explosion de hurlements.

De la rancœur contre quoi ? Tout allait bien, pourtant. Les cours se passent bien, ils ont chacun un minuscule studio qu'ils louent pour pouvoir habiter proche de l'université, leurs amis sont là avec eux, pour la plupart, et ils sortent ensemble depuis presque un an. Tout devrait bien aller.

— Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? siffle Tooru.

Ses traits sont tirés dans une expression de dégoût qui ne lui va pas, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire un commentaire là dessus.

— Oh, que j'écoute pendant que tu me traites d'égoïste sans cœur parce que je refuse de faire toutes les tâches ménagères de cette maison ?

Tetsurou a sorti ça au hasard, mais à voir le visage de Tooru se déformer encore plus, il se dit qu'il a touché juste. Il est une nouvelle fois en train de se faire gueuler dessus pour rien, et ça commence à – ça lui tape sur les nerfs depuis un bon moment.

— Putain, Tooru, on avait dit que la lessive c'était toi et le ménage c'était moi, c'est pas compliqué à retenir ! T'as qu'à pas laisser traîner tes slips partout si tu veux pas te prendre les pieds dedans !

— Je parlais même pas de ça ! finit par répliquer Tooru, les larmes aux yeux. T'écoutes pas quand je parle, en fait.

— Parce que tu dis toujours la même chose !

La voix de Tetsurou va se briser à force de crier aussi fort, mais voir Tooru pleurer est quelque chose qu'il ne supporte pas, même après toutes ces disputes. Il ne le fait pas exprès, c'est ça le pire – Tooru a l'air réellement blessé et c'est comme si on enfonçait un couteau dans sa poitrine.

— J'en ai marre ! C'est ma maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi on a des règles qu'ici ! Y a qu'à en avoir chez toi, comme ça tu pourras comprendre à quel point c'est chiant !

— Je croyais qu'on vivait à deux, j'ai dû me tromper, rétorque Tetsurou d'une voix acide.

— Tu vis avec l'autre chouette, ça, j'en entends parler.

— Ta gueule ! Bo n'a rien à voir avec tes histoires !

 _J'ai dit des choses horribles, Tetsu, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste – crié, pour crier plus fort que toi, comme dans toutes nos disputes. Je crois, je sais que tu as raison. Je suis désolé_.

Il faut qu'ils se calment, sinon, ils vont finir par dire des choses qu'ils regretteront. Comme la dernière fois, sauf que maintenant Tetsurou n'est pas sûr qu'une soirée de silence forcé et une réconciliation sur l'oreiller puissent arranger la situation.

— Tooru, je suis juste fatigué-

— Parce que tu crois que moi ça va, hurle-t-il, presque hystérique. J'ai des cernes jusqu'au menton, mais nan, j'ai que ça à faire de laver mes habits. Les exams sont dans deux semaines, je te rappelle, j'ai pas que ça à faire de foirer mon année pour ton besoin de propreté.

« J'ai pas que ça à faire de te voir t'enfoncer dans la crasse parce que tu penses que les études sont plus importantes que ta santé même », aimerait répliquer Tetsurou, mais les mots se coincent dans sa gorge quand Tooru se met à pleurer pour de bon, crispé au milieu du salon comme au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

C'est tout ce que leur vie commune est devenue, une guerre perpétuelle, un long hiver de cris dont Tetsurou ne voit pas la fin. Il soupire, tendant les bras vers Tooru pour qu'il puisse s'y blottir – une fois de plus, leur dispute ne sera pas résolue, mais cela vaut mieux que de laisser les choses traîner jusqu'à ce que leurs mots prennent la teinte verdâtre de l'acide qu'ils contiennent.

 _Je t'aime. Je sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner. J'ai été stupide et je m'en veux tellement._

— Me touche pas, crache Tooru quand il s'approche, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta pitié mal placée.

Trop tard. Les mots piquent, surtout après que Tetsurou ait fait une offre de paix – si c'est comme ça, tous les coups sont permis.

— Mais tu _fais_ pitié, regarde-toi, Tooru ! Tu t'es lavé quand pour la dernière fois ? T'as mangé quand ? Tu te transformes en loque. Je sors avec une loque.

Tooru recule comme si les mots l'avaient brûlé. Ses sanglots deviennent plus plaintifs, un reniflement de douleur entre chaque pénible expiration – Tetsurou ressent la même sensation d'étouffement. Il sait qu'il a raison, cependant, que ça ne peut plus continuer. Que ça va les détruire tous les deux, si Tooru continue.

 _En fait, non, c'est sûr que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner, et je mentirais si je disais que c'est pas grave, que je vais m'en sortir même sans toi à mes côtés._

— On fait quoi, alors, je continue à te regarder te ruiner ? T'es pas capable de faire à manger tout seul et tu veux que je me taise ? Sérieux, t'as besoin d'aide, Tooru.

 _Faible, pathétique_ – Tetsurou peut s'entendre, un écho de leurs précédentes disputes, de ce que Tooru pense de lui-même. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, prend une large inspiration pour se calmer, et parle sans même rouvrir les yeux pour regarder Tetsurou.

— Sors. Sors de chez moi, je veux plus te voir. Va-t'en.

Tetsurou voit rouge – il essaie de l'aider, putain, même s'il doit vivre l'enfer pour ça, et Tooru…

— Quoi, tu veux rompre, c'est ça ?

Tetsurou a mal à la tête rien que de prononcer ces mots.

— Barre-toi ! J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, sors de chez moi !

Un étau d'acier se referme autour de ses pensées.

 _Tu as claqué la porte tellement vite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit avant que tu ne sois parti. J'ai peur que ça soit pour de bon. J'ai tellement peur, Tetsu, tu n'es plus là et je ne sais pas quoi faire_.

Sans réfléchir, une sensation de déchirement dans sa poitrine, Tetsurou se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre avec des mouvements robotiques, se souvient à peine de prendre ses clefs et son manteau avant de claquer violemment le battant de bois derrière lui. Il a tout juste le temps d'entendre un nouveau sanglot, plus fort que les précédents, plus étranglé, avant que la porte ne se referme, mais il est trop tard.

Il vient de rompre avec son petit-ami.

 _Je t'aime. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime_.

 _Ton ex, Tooru_.

* * *

Car j'aime la joie et la bonne humeur. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est la source de vie des auteurs. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	2. Somebody that I used to know

Bonjour ! Comme promis (bravo moi), le chapitre deux de la fanfic de la joie. C'est un de mes préférés, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

Tous les titres de chapitre viennent de la chanson qui m'a servi d'inspiration, et pour celui-ci c'est Somebody that I used to know de Gotye. Oui, j'ai dû écouter des playlist de chansons de rupture comme un.e ado de 14 ans, c'était fun ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Tooru,_

 _Ça fait quoi, trois semaines qu'on ne se parle plus ? Trois semaines de rien, avec les exams qui n'ont pas suffi à combler tout le vide qu'il y a en moi. C'est vide sans toi, Tooru_.

La porte est à peine ouverte que Tooru la claque violemment. Il reste quelques secondes devant, à trembler – de peur, de tristesse, d'un peu de joie, même. Tetsurou est de l'autre côté, un air décidé sur le visage, et Tooru sait ce qu'il vient faire. Il est venu reprendre toutes les choses qui font de cet appartement le leur, il est venu effacer toute trace de son existence dans la vie de Tooru, et ça, il ne peut pas l'accepter.

Quand il se réveille, Tooru ne se demande même pas pourquoi il a fait ce rêve. Pourquoi il le fait en boucle depuis des nuits. Ça finira bien par arriver, Tetsurou a toujours été attaché à ses affaires, surtout ses cours. Il y avait les exams, d'ailleurs. Tooru a lamentablement échoué, quelle surprise. Pas assez de boulot, pas assez de sommeil. Tetsurou avait raison et après trois semaines à se répéter en boucle toutes leurs disputes à ce sujet, Tooru peut l'admettre sans gêne. À lui-même, en tout cas.

Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait si Tetsurou venait réellement récupérer ses affaires. Comme dans son rêve, sans doute.

Il se réveille toujours sans savoir la fin. Il ne veut pas l'imaginer.

 _T_ _u_ _as changé de numéro. Je voulais te demander si c'était bon pour que je passe, et c'est un répondeur automatique qui m'a dit que le numéro n'était plus en service._ _Je me demande si tu_ _as changé la serrure, aussi. Pour que je ne puisse plus jamais entrer_.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre le téléphone sonner alors Tooru a appelé la compagnie. Vol de téléphone, oui, il veut un nouveau contrat. Moins cher, parce que son principal interlocuteur était Tetsurou, et qu'il est hors de question qu'il lui réponde, maintenant. Hajime passe de temps en temps – lui aussi a la clef.

« Est-ce que je peux passer ? » est le dernier SMS qu'il ait reçu de Tetsurou, et Tooru a failli en pleurer de terreur. Son rêve était vrai, il va bientôt venir. Un moment, il songe à cacher des affaires de Tetsurou, quelque part, n'importe où. Juste pour en garder quelques-unes. Il le traitait d'égoïste, et Tooru l'est, sans honte aucune.

On toque à la porte et il sursaute, la gorge nouée. Hajime n'arrive qu'à dix-huit heures.

 _Aujourd'hui, Bokuto passe prendre mes affaires, celles que j'ai laissées chez toi,_ _quand j'y vivais encore_ _– putain, ça me manque. Ça fait mal à quel point ça me manque. Je ne crois pas que récupérer trois pulls_ _et deux posters_ _y change quoi que ce soit_.

— Je suis venu reprendre les affaires que Tetsu a laissées, demande une voix à travers le battant.

Tooru ne sait pas ce qui fait le plus mal, que Tetsurou ne soit pas venu lui-même ou entendre Bokuto utiliser ce surnom. Il se décide quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Tetsurou lui a donné la clef, pour qu'il puisse passer même si lui n'était pas là – Tooru se rend compte qu'il devrait être en cours, maintenant, que la phrase de Bokuto était une simple marque de politesse. Il le bafferait bien, avec sa politesse.

Étonnamment, Bokuto n'a pas l'air surpris de le trouver là, avachi sur le canapé au milieu de toutes les feuilles de cours, les mouchoirs sales et les tasses de thé qu'il n'a pas rangés.

— Je suis passé prendre les affaires, répète-t-il, comme si ça allait rendre les choses moins douloureuses.

Il a un grand sac dans les mains et Tooru doit se retenir de le traiter de voleur – ces objets ne sont pas à lui, après tout. Ils l'étaient.

 _J'ai fait une liste. Toutes les affaires que je veux récupérer, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Bokuto._ _Il m'a cru, ou alors il a fait semblant._ _Kenma_ _sait que je ne suis pas comme ça._ _Il sait que je ne suis pas capable de continuer, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et que tu n'étais que quelqu'un que j'ai connu. La liste est là, sur la table, Bokuto l'a oubliée. Il va appeler et je vais devoir la lire à voix haute. Je crois que je vais pleurer_.

Tooru ne se met à pleurer que quand Bokuto a fini de recopier la liste. Il aura au moins la satisfaction de ne pas laisser Tetsurou savoir à quel point ça l'affecte. Bokuto lui jette un regard plein de pitié et Tooru essaie de ne pas pleurer plus fort – il échoue. Un par un, les pulls confortables disparaissent, les chemises ridicules et les écharpes moches, la moitié de l'armoire y passerait si Bokuto ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'y aura pas de place dans son sac et demande à laisser quelques affaires.

— Pas de soucis, tu peux repasser quand tu veux, tu as la clef, ironise Tooru, et heureusement, Bokuto se tait.

Il ne fait pas de commentaires sur les habits que Tooru porte. Ils doivent être sur la liste, même son caleçon – le dernier propre de la maison. Il va devoir faire le ménage, il le sait, mais pas de commentaires sur ça non plus. Tooru n'accordait pas assez de crédit à Bokuto, on dirait.

 _J_ _e n'_ _ai pas tout mis. Déjà parce que je me souviens pas de tout, j'habitais chez toi, je ne sais même plus où sont la moitié de mes cours. Sans doute sur le canapé, mélangés aux tiens. J'ai laissé d'autres affaires en dehors de la liste, aussi. Des cadeaux de toi. Je me demande si tu voudras les garder. Je me demande si tu les as déjà jetés_.

Les mugs en forme de chat sont bien rangés sur le devant de l'armoire, mais Bokuto ne leur jette même pas un coup d'œil. Comme si Tetsurou n'en a tellement rien à faire qu'il ne veut même pas récupérer ses cadeaux. Déjà qu'il n'a pas le courage de venir lui-même, Tooru ne devrait pas s'attendre à mieux, mais il est en pleurs depuis le début de cette histoire et rien ne pourrait lui arracher plus que strict nécessaire d'interactions sociales. Se disputer avec quelqu'un qui n'est même pas là n'en fait pas partie.

Tooru se demande s'il aurait crié, devant Tetsurou, s'il aurait hurlé à la mort et supplié pour qu'il reste.

 _Je me demande si tu vas remarquer ce que j'essaie de faire. Si tu vas tout me rejeter à la figure, les bons moments comme les mauvais, le pull chat que tu m'as volé un soir où tu avais froid, mes chaussettes en pilou_ _que tu as_ _salies avec ton café_ _, la couverture_ _que tu as détachée_ _du kotatsu_ _quand il est tombé en panne_.

Bokuto part et laisse Tooru envahi d'un profond sentiment de vide. Des petits néants, partout dans la maison, là où des objets qui devraient y être n'y sont plus. Tout ce qui reste de Tetsurou le nargue, le regarde comme pour lui rappeler qu'il pourrait perdre encore plus. Que Tetsurou n'est plus là pour se servir de ces objets, alors qu'ils étaient à lui.

— Mais tout est à toi, mon ange, Tetsurou disait toujours.

Ça ne fait pas moins mal d'y repenser.

 _Tout me manque. Surtout toi._

 _Je t'aime, Tetsu_.

* * *

Expliqué comme ça, c'est peut-être un peu tordu, mais les lettres/parties en narration alternent entre Oikawa et Kuroo selon les chapitres. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est très décourageant de ne pas en avoir ! Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Amnesia

Bonjour ! *se cache sous un rocher* Voilà le chapitre de dimanche... que j'ai totalement zappé de poster... Pour me faire pardonner, je vais copiter quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra et poster un double chapitre la prochaine fois, surtout qu'ils vont ensemble. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews ou laissé un fav/follow, je vous aime !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tetsu,_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu me manques. Je sais qu'écrire ça sans te le dire est stupide, Hajime me le répète tous les jours, mais si j'essayais de te parler… J'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je suis perdu, Tetsu. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé._

 _Tooru_.

La salle d'attente de l'hôpital a une odeur d'antiseptique et Tetsurou ne se souvient que trop bien d'avoir senti la même autour de Tooru, quand il lui prenait l'envie de nettoyer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toute rouge. La peau de Bokuto est rouge autour de ses yeux, il a sans doute pleuré. Tetsurou a l'impression de ne plus avoir de larmes à verser.

— Vous pouvez y aller, dit une infirmière d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas les effrayer.

Ils ont peur, ça doit se voir. Akaashi leur a fait très peur, en s'écroulant comme ça, sans prévenir, mais Tetsurou n'a plus la force de s'inquiéter autant que Bokuto qui se ronge les ongles sur le chemin de la chambre.

Les yeux d'Akaashi leur sourient quand ils ouvrent la porte, et il lance un faible « Hey », avant d'être à moitié étouffé sous le poids de Bokuto qui se jette sur lui.

— Tu l'écrases, fait remarquer Kenma.

Akaashi dit que ce n'est pas grave avec un air béat et Tetsurou sent son cœur se serrer.

 _Tetsu,_

 _J'ai raté ma première heure de cours parce que j'ai cru te voir dans la rue. Je suis remonté à la maison en courant et j'ai fermé la porte à clef derrière moi. Ce n'était pas toi, évidemment, et j'ai failli pleurer quand tu n'es pas venu. Hajime pense que c'est parce que j'ai eu peur mais il se trompe. Je t'aime encore, il faut croire. Ce n'est pas difficile à croire._

 _Tooru_.

— J'étais mort d'inquiétude, murmure Bokuto, comme s'il faisait une déclaration d'amour.

Akaashi sourit, encore, comme si avoir Bokuto avec lui suffisait à effacer l'atmosphère pesante de l'hôpital, le lit dans lequel il est cloué, l'odeur de plus en plus pénétrante de médicament. Kenma lui lance un regard en coin, mais Tetsurou secoue la tête – ce n'est pas le moment. Il pourra déprimer sur la ruine de sa vie sentimentale plus tard, quand Akaashi sera rentré dans son appartement et Bokuto avec lui. Tetsurou préférerait être seul.

 _Tetsu,_

 _Hajime est venu aujourd'hui, et je n'ai même pas pu lui sourire. Il m'a appelé Tooru et j'ai pleuré. Cette rupture ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'elle le pourrait, m'a-t-il dit. J'ai ricané. Il a essayé de me prendre les mugs chat, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Il en a cassé un par accident. Ou alors c'était moi, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je casse tout sans le faire exprès._

 _Je ne sais même plus si j'ai le droit de te dire que je t'aime._

 _Tooru_.

L'infirmière est revenue prendre la tension d'Akaashi et a été obligée de les faire sortir de la salle – « Vous faussez les résultats, jeunes garçons, » avait-elle grondé d'un ton faussement sévère. Ils sont de retour dans la salle d'attente et Bokuto n'en peut plus. Il saute dans tous le sens sur sa chaise, un sourire idiot toujours fixé sur son visage. Akaashi ira mieux bientôt, leur dit l'infirmière quand elle revient pour les laisser entrer, c'était une simple chute de tension. Ses médicaments vont changer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

— Il me manque, Kuroo, j'ai l'impression de pas l'avoir vu depuis des jours, souffle Bokuto en voyant Akaashi leur faire un signe de la main.

Tetsurou ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois qu'il a vu Tooru.

 _Tetsurou,_

 _Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassés. J'ai beau chercher, pas moyen de m'en rappeler, comme si ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais même pas donner une date. J'ai peur d'oublier d'autres choses._

 _Tooru_.

Il n'a pas pu se lever de la chaise. Kenma est resté près de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Bokuto et Akaashi préféreraient être seuls, de toute façon, alors c'est mieux qu'ils restent en arrière.

Tetsurou se sent coupable de ne pas pouvoir se réjouir plus qu'Akaashi aille bien, de devoir détourner le regard quand deux de ses meilleurs amis sont affectueux l'un envers l'autre, mais Tooru lui manque tellement qu'il n'a pas les mots pour le dire.

 _Tetsurou,_

 _J'ai encore toutes mes photos de toi. Il y en a des centaines dans mon téléphone, et tu as oublié tes albums chez moi. J'ai tout regardé, hier, et j'ai eu l'envie clichée de les déchirer, rien que pour ne plus voir ton visage. Mais ça aussi, j'ai eu peur de l'oublier._

 _Tooru_.

— Il est quelle heure ? demande Kenma, au bout d'un temps qui semble beaucoup trop long.

Tetsurou sort son téléphone et Kenma le lui enlève des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu le déverrouiller. Il fait encore du volley, pourtant, et Kenma non. Il devrait l'avoir vu venir à des kilomètres, mais ses réflexes ont disparu, remplacés par une profonde fatigue, depuis qu'il passe ses nuits à ressasser toute leurs conversations.

— C'est encore ton fond d'écran, commente Kenma sans lever les yeux d'une photo de Tooru qui lui sourit. T'as même pas changé ça, comment tu veux l'oublier ?

Tetsurou ne veut pas l'oublier.

 _Tetsurou,_

 _Cette fois, c'était bien toi, avec Kenma et Tobio-chan. Tu ne m'as pas vu. Peut-être que si, mais que tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Tu n'as probablement jamais pleuré sur des photos de moi, après tout, étant donné que les albums sont ici. Peut-être que tu m'as oublié. Tu n'as pas arrêté de sourire, et c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue._

 _J'aimerais être content que tu puisses sourire de nouveau._

 _Tooru_.

Kenma arrête de parler quand il se rend compte que Tetsurou ne l'écoute plus, des larmes silencieuses au coin de ses yeux, et il lui tient la main pour le réconforter.

— Je vais le frapper, recommence Kenma quand il relève enfin la tête.

— C'est moi qui ai cassé, lui rappelle Tetsurou d'une voix enrouée.

— C'était de sa faute.

Si Kenma semble convaincu, Tetsurou l'est moins. C'est lui qui a claqué la porte, après tout.

 _Kuroo,_

 _Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais moi si, et je t'aime._

 _Tooru_.

* * *

Est-ce prudent de donner une date de post en sachant que le NaNo a commencé et que j'ai la masse de devoirs ? Non, je m'excuse encore...

Laissez des reviews ! C'est ultra motivant et ça me permet de savoir si ce que j'ai fait est bien ou pas ! A bientôt !


	4. Say something (I'm giving up on you)

Bonjour ! Désolé d'avoir disparu pendant presque une semaine, l'université m'a avalé tout rond. Je reviens avec, comme promis, un double chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tooru,_

 _J'ai écouté le conseil de Kenma. J'ai changé mon fond d'écran de téléphone, celui de mon ordi, j'ai même changé mon porte-clefs. Tu sais, celui avec une plante, que tu m'avais offert pour nos deux mois. Et voilà, en quelques minutes, tu es sorti de ma vie plus qu'en quelques semaines. C'est étrange, de ne plus te voir au réveil quand j'éteins mon alarme._

 _Je me sens presque coupable d'avoir recommencé à respirer_.

Terushima le fixe depuis une dizaine de minutes et Tooru a l'impression de respirer un air chargé des vapeurs de son parfum, alors qu'il est encore loin. Peut-être qu'ils se sont rapprochés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne le connaît que de nom, après tout, et de réputation. Elle est mauvaise. Pour le moment, ça ne le gêne pas, et Tooru répond à son sourire avec autant de séduction qu'il peut rassembler.

Ça a l'air de marcher – Terushima clôt les quelques mètres qui les séparent et commence à lui parler.

— Rare de te voir seul à une fête, chagrin d'amour ? dit-il d'une voix chargée d'alcool.

Celle de Tooru ne doit pas être mieux, et il ignore royalement la deuxième partie de sa phrase pour se servir un nouveau verre, qui vient rejoindre ses prédécesseurs.

— Hey, plutôt que de te bourrer à la bière, j'ai mieux de l'autre côté.

— Ce que j'ai me va très bien, merci.

— Je te fais une proposition, là.

Les yeux de Terushima sont désespérés, comme les siens, alors Tooru le suit sur un canapé. Il n'y a pas d'alcool. Une proposition, hein.

Hajime lui a dit que Tetsurou ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

 _Je n'ai pas pensé à toi du tout, hier, pas une seule seconde. J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, de nous, et je me suis réveillé en hurlant, avec l'impression de t'avoir trahi. J'ai appelé Kenma. Il a dit que c'était bien. Je crois qu'il t'en veut encore plus que moi._

 _Je ne suis pas sûr de t'en avoir jamais voulu_.

Tooru ne peut s'empêcher de le voir partout, cependant, dans les jeans trop moulants et les sourires de travers. La main de Terushima sur sa cuisse le brûle. Il ne fait rien pour l'enlever. Elle ne gêne personne, après tout. Il ne fait rien de mal.

La voix de Terushima est trop forte à ses oreilles, comme s'il hurlait à la lune pour effrayer les fantômes, mais ça lui fait du bien. Elle couvre même la musique, un slow feutré qui lui donne envie de reprendre une autre bière et d'enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller. De partir, loin. Il regrette d'être venu.

Terushima a les yeux rouges. On dirait qu'il a pleuré. Tooru voudrait faire de même.

 _En fait, ça m'arrive souvent, ces derniers temps. Ne plus me souvenir de toi, ou au moins, oublier à quel point ça fait mal que tu ne sois pas là._ _C'est toujours présent, mais je m'y habitue. J_ _'essaie de me convaincre que j'en ai envie._

 _Je t'ai vu à la cafétéria et la seule chose que j'ai pensée, c'était que tu avais l'air fatigué. Je ne me suis pas levé pour te parler, cette fois. Bokuto et Akaashi n'ont rien remarqué_.

La fête bat son plein, maintenant que le slow est fini. Enfin la partie la plus folle. Quelqu'un a déballé un nouveau pack de bière, mais Tooru n'a pas la foi de se lever.

Il a dû s'endormir, et rêver de Tetsurou. S'imaginer qu'il est ici, qu'il l'a vu. Qu'il n'a rien dit. Il se réveille avec sur la langue un goût amer d'alcool et de désillusion, et il lui en veut. Terriblement, comme il ne lui en a jamais voulu. Comme si le simple fait que Tetsurou ne soit pas là avec lui était une offense capitale.

Il est plus que pompette, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il prend la main de Terushima dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ils ne vont pas bien ensemble, mais la peau de Terushima est joliment dorée. Sa main est trop petite.

— Il me semblait que tu avais une proposition à me faire ?

 _Ils se sont embrassés devant moi, hier. Je sais qu'ils avaient arrêté, pour ne pas s'afficher alors que je venais de rompre._ _Ils ont dû en parler, sans moi, avec Kenma peut-être. Ça sonne comme de la pitié._ _C'est gentil de leur part,_ _quand même_ _. Ils ont dû penser que_ _ça allait,_ _maintenant. Je crois qu'ils ont raison._ _Ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que je l'avais imaginé_.

Terushima sourit, carnassier. Ses cernes sont d'un noir profond, mais ne déparent pas avec son expression, et son piercing luit à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Il a l'air prêt à attaquer, ou à tomber de sommeil, comme une proie qui joue sa dernière carte. Tooru est saisi par le contraste. Peut-être est-ce à ça qu'il ressemble, lui aussi, avec son sourire trop brillant et son teint maladif.

— Je t'embrasse et tu m'embrasses.

— Tant de sauvagerie, je suis choqué, lance Tooru d'un ton narquois.

— C'est mon deal, réplique Terushima.

Deux filles sont déjà passées leur jeter une œillade, qui s'est vite changée en grimace quand elles ont vu qu'ils se tenaient la main. Tooru n'en a rien à faire. Il se sent tout petit au milieu de ce brouhaha et a besoin de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

 _Je pleure de moins en moins, aussi._ _Je suis juste… vide ? Anesthésié. Insensible, peut-être, pour m'en remettre si vite._ _Pour abandonner sans rien avoir fait. Ça fait_ _plus d'un_ _mois, Tooru._ _Je crois que je suis en train de m'en remettre. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour toi, je n'ose pas te parler. Je n'en suis pas encore là_.

Les lèvres de Terushima n'ont le goût de rien quand Tooru y pose les siennes. Un vague relent d'alcool, peut-être, qui doit venir de lui. Tooru se sent mal, la nausée le prend à la gorge, mais il refuse de céder. Comme un défi qu'il se lance à lui même.

Terushima s'écarte le premier, toute trace de son sourire disparue.

— Encore, murmure-t-il, comme une incantation.

Tooru obéit.

 _J'ai toujours envie de te serrer dans mes bras mais… Plus cette envie déchirante que j'avais avant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser, mais je crois que je vais mieux. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de grand-chose, à vrai dire. Je ne sais plus comment réagir._

 _Je ne sais plus si je t'aime. Je crois que si, mais que j'ai oublié._

 _Si tu me parlais, est-ce que ça reviendrait ? Je n'en suis même plus sûr._

 _Tetsurou_.


	5. Talk me down

Re bonjour ! Voilà la deuxième partie. Je posterai sans doute la suite vers vendredi, donc à bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tetsurou,_

 _J'ai encore rêvé de toi. Par encore, je veux dire, comme toutes les nuits. Et même la journée, apparemment, puisque ne pas pouvoir t'oublier semble être mon quotidien. J'ai rêvé de toi, pendant la fête d'hier. Hajime m'a dit que tu ne serais pas là alors j'ai dû t'inventer, pour passer moins de temps loin de toi. Tu aurais pu y être, en fait, et je n'aurais rien vu._ _J'étais avec_ _quelqu'un_.

La fête est bruyante, plus que ce à quoi Tetsurou ne s'attendait. Ou c'est juste lui qui est fatigué. Tooru ne sera pas là, selon Bokuto, mais l'information semble douteuse. Il est venu quand même. Il espère le revoir. Peut-être que Bokuto le sait. Il ne devrait pas espérer autant le revoir, mais après une bière, une deuxième, toutes ses hésitations se sont dissoutes dans les vapeurs d'alcool. Une silhouette brune aux cheveux sales s'est avachie devant le bar improvisé. Il – c'est probablement un homme – en est à son troisième verre. Le cœur de Kuroo se serre rien qu'à le voir de dos.

Tooru.

Il le dit presque, un murmure que Bokuto n'entend pas, trop occupé à encourager Suga dans son concours de shots. À vrai dire, Tetsurou n'en est pas sûr, ça pourrait être n'importe qui de brun avec les cheveux mal coiffés. Ils sont étudiants, les cernes de Kuroo feraient peur à un tanuki. La personne – il se refuse à l'appeler Tooru, pas encore, pas alors que son cœur bat la chamade – prend un quatrième verre, et semble fixer le blond qui lui fait face. Une inclinaison de la tête, que Tetsurou reconnaît. Un défi qu'il a relevé, plus d'une année auparavant. Le blond sourit.

Tooru avale un cinquième verre, et se lève pour partir avec lui.

 _Terushima Yuuji, je ne sais pas si tu le connais. Sa réputation est surfaite, c'est un chaton. Il embrasse tout doucement, aussi, pas comme toi. Je ne devrais pas_ _tout_ _comparer à ce que tu faisais, mais personne n'essaie de m'en empêcher. Personne ne le sait, en fait. Hajime ne serait pas content. C'est lui qui m'a traîné dehors. J'adorais faire la fête, avant, je ne sais pas quand ça a changé. Probablement quand passer la soirée avec toi est devenu plus intéressant_.

C'est bien Tooru. Il a vu son visage quand il s'est tourné, feutré à la lumière tamisée de la pièce, et Tetsurou est pris d'une violente envie de le serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à ne plus distinguer la limite entre leurs corps.

— Je vais me chercher une bière, annonce-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Bokuto et Akaashi le regardent partir en plissant les yeux – peut-être qu'ils savaient. Qu'ils voulaient juste le faire sortir de la maison, s'amuser un peu, en espérant qu'il ne verrait pas Tooru. Trop tard, pense-t-il amèrement. Tooru et le blond se sont assis sur un canapé et ne bougent plus – ils n'ont pas l'air de parler. Il les distingue mal, mais – Tooru semble épuisé, les yeux clos. Il dirige un instant son regard dans sa direction et Tetsurou pense qu'il le reconnaît, mais il se détourne pour parler au blond, qui le regarde comme un havre de paix au milieu du tumulte des gens heureux.

Tetsurou non plus ne peut le lâcher des yeux.

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bizarre, que j'aie embrassé un_ _inconnu_ _pour croire quelques secondes que j'étais avec toi, ou le fait que j'aie passé l_ _e reste de l_ _a soirée avec lui à parler de toi. Il embrasse les yeux fermés, et pour un_ _e_ _fois moi aussi. C'est plus facile de faire semblant. Lui aussi s'est fait plaquer. Lui aussi le méritait, en un sens, mais tellement moins que moi._ _Quand je le vois, je me dis que j_ _e n'ai pas le droit d'être encore si attaché à toi. Tu me manques tellement quand même. Si_ _tu avais été là, si_ _je t'avais parlé, est-ce que tu m'aurais rembarré_?

Le blond a la main sur la cuisse de Tooru – c'est lui, il est si beau, si pâle, Tetsurou voudrait passer les doigts dans les cheveux et l'embrasser sur le front. Tooru a l'air de s'en foutre, mais lui sent la jalousie allumer un feu désagréable au creux de son estomac. Tetsurou n'a jamais autant voulu le prendre dans ses bras. N'a jamais autant eu conscience du fait qu'il n'en avait plus le droit.

Tooru se tourne pour parler au blond qui lui sourit, encore – les entrailles se Tetsurou se tordent comme des vipères à l'expression que prend Tooru, dangereuse, désespérée. Il sait ce qui va se passer et il ne peut cesser de regarder, de le regarder, alors que le blond glisse une main dans celle de Tooru, qui observe leurs doigts entrelacés. Il ne semble pas satisfait et tout son être lui hurle que c'est parce qu'il aimerait voir sa main à la place de celle de l'inconnu, mais sa raison désapprouve et il reste figé sur place.

Tetsurou doit fermer les yeux quand ils s'embrassent pour la deuxième fois. La première est déjà trop dure à supporter.

 _Il m'a dit que j'avais raison de tenir à toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre alors que je tenais la main d'un quasi étranger pour ne pas sentir le vide qu'a laissé la tienne. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas donné pour que tu sois à la maison. On ne se parle pas, je ne saurai jamais si tu aurais accepté. Tu me manques._ _Ça_ _en devient physique. Terushima m'a dit que j'étais idiot de ne pas t'avoir parlé. Lui sait que c'est trop tard, alors que moi… j'espère encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_.

Akaashi le trouve là, les poings serrés, immobile.

— Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'on ne le verrait pas. Hajime m'a dit qu'il l'avait perdu de vue alors j'ai pensé…

— C'est pas grave, Akaashi.

Tooru et le blond n'ont pas bougé du canapé. Ils parlent, doucement, trop doucement pour que qui que ce soit ait une chance de les entendre avec la musique assourdissante qui emplit la pièce. Tetsurou se demande comment Tooru réagirait s'il le voyait, là, avec la certitude qu'il a assisté à leur baiser.

Peut-être que contrairement à lui, Tooru se sent réellement mieux, et pas juste une amélioration passagère. Peut-être que Tetsurou va moins bien qu'il ne le croyait. Il se demande si Tooru le rembarrerait, s'il le voyait. Sans doute.

 _J'ai encore rêvé de toi. De nous, ensemble, comme quand on était heureux et que mon cœur battait plus vite dès qu'on se tenait la main. Comme quand j'avais des papillons dans la poitrine à chacun de nos baisers. Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'avoir des papillons, on a simplement arrêté de s'embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, l'avoir vu venir ou n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêcher._

 _Je t'aime. Malgré tout, je t'aime._

 _Tooru_.


End file.
